legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Moebius' Staff
of the orb is the nexus stone, it would explain a lot...... maybe the staff and the orb are separate entities with the staff being the anti-vampire weapon being forced through the orb.... and the orb orb being a defense against the soul reaver.... maybe it needed to be combined to defend against the wraith blade since the wraith blade was curiously both soul reaver and vampire....16:41, February 21, 2010 Primefalcon Though they have similar effects on the Reaver, the Nexus stone and the orb atop Moebius staff can't be the same, or Kain and Umah would not be able to handle it in BO2... and please remember to sign your posts, or it looks like someone with multiple personalities lolBaziel 00:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, not again... I'm getting tired of saying this, but speculation and personal thoughts do not go in an article, they belong here in the talk page or in the''' forum'''... I started to try to edit it to make it readable, but I've given up and I'm just going to move it here anyway Baziel 00:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Possible Answers/Reasons to the questions above (Trivia Section) *The Staff doesn't affect the Wraith Raziel for the same reason it doesn't effect Kain after The Heart of Darkness is removed from him (but affects the Wraith-blade Reaver & Kain while he still has the Heart for this/these reasons): 1. It's because Kain is the Balance Guardian/ since Raziel has a large portion his soul (in order to have made him into a vampire in the first place) he too is immune (however it might be different with Raziel's descendants, his brothers & their descendants as they would have less of Kain's soul; this could also explain why Dumah & his clan were brought down so easily that vampire hunters found the staff & figured out how to use it, this could be another possible explanation). 2. The reason why it affects Kain originally is because he has Janos Audron's Heart in him, it affects the wraith-blade because it still has the leftover vampiric energy from the physical reaver infused in it(in order for there to be a wraith-blade reaver, wraith raziel must be absorbed into the physical Blood reaver that only has vampiric energy infused in it & then be broken & obtained by a host to be symbiotically grafted to). So basically the staff affected them because they had more vampire in them, so to speak. 3. It wouldn't affect The Heart by itself because it has no vampiric soul &/or body to be host to it, so by itself it's just another organ or object. The Wraith-blade by itself (without the leftover vampiric energy from the physicalBlood Reaver) shouldn't be affected because it doesn't have the vampiric energy (nor an entirely vampiric host). *Raziel doesn't lose some of his abilities because of the Staff, but rather because of the Reavers: in Soul Reaver 2 he doesn't have his Constrict ability because Moebius' Staff disabled it (which it has a longer effect on the ability itself than the Wraith-blade because it is just spiritual energy mixed with vampiric energy not a vampire soul infused with vampiric energy), when Raziel encountered the Broken Soul Reaver of King William the Just it took his health(& augments from Soul Reaver 1) along with the Constrict ability but the Constrict ability was remade to be the Reaver coil that would form around Raziel's health when Raziel used the Wraith-blade Reaver. After the encounter with the Physical (Blood) Reaver, the reaver coil was mutated (over time) & became the reaver spell bar in Defiance, & Raziel health enhancements were taken again into the Wraith-blade Reaver (which over time it grew) for use in (especially for the wraith-blade Reaver doors) Defiance. The vampire souls he had were either absorbed by him or sent to the Wheel of Fate(the Elder god). *Raziel's telekinetic abilities were augmented from earlier versions to their Defiance version because of the encounter with the Physical (Blood) Reaver so that way he could perform telekinetic bolts at a faster pace & possibly no longer be able to combine his telekinetic powers with the Wraith-blade Reaver (this part remains unclear because there was no way to test this)